Double Drive Episode 15
The fifteenth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Double Drive. Shunta and Yoku plan to confront Tatsumi, but Kiki and Yoroi stand in the way. Summary Shunta's group spots a castle up ahead. Eto confirms that this must be where Gale-Phoenix is, because of the great power she senses there. While Tatsumi waits, Kiki and Yoroi appear before him. They reveal that Yoroi now has Gale-Phoenix. Soon, Shunta and the others rush to the castle, which excites Shunta because it feels like something out of a game. Kinoto chides him, as they're not there for fun. When Yoku wonders aloud whether his Gale-Phoenix will actually be there, Yoroi arrives to correct him about the card's true owner. He says that Yoku will have to win it if he wants it back. Shunta is about to challenge Yoroi, but Yoku asks to do it, and tells Shunta and the others to go ahead inside and find the other two God-Kings. Soon after the others make it inside, they're stopped by Kiki. She accuses them of being false heroes and says they must battle her if they want to go further. When Kiki reveals her name to them, Eto is shocked, not expecting another descendant of the past heroes. She is naturally concerned that a descendant of the heroes who sealed the Evil God-King wants to revive it, and questions Kiki on this. Kiki is angry, and says that Eto could never understand. She explains that ever since she was born, she was raised to be a hero. Kiki had doubts about this, not knowing what that really meant, what her true purpose was. She reveals that she finally found her answer after meeting Tatsumi. Her mission was to return the honor of the hero families and their influence to Spirits World. To do this, the Evil God-King needs to be resurrected, so the 12 God-Kings will assemble once more. Once Kiki threatens to take Exeseed from Shunta, a battle breaks out between them. Eto tries to warn Kiki once again that the world will be destroyed when the Evil God-King is resurrected, but she ignores her and focuses on the battle. Using a deck with Holy Light, Kiki undoes the damage Shunta made on her life. Later, she summons an Imagine Brave, Divine Demon-God. Yoku, meanwhile, is struggling against Yoroi. Once Yoroi summons Gale-Phoenix onto the field, he quickly takes out the rest of Yoku's lives. Yoku is left crushed by this. In his battle, Shunta is able to bring out his own Imagine Brave, as well as Exeseed. With this combo, he is able to finish off Kiki. Shunta tries to boast afterwards, but Kiki says that she only accepts his win because she doesn't have a God-King, and it will be different next time. When Tatsumi finds out that Kiki lost, Inui requests to battle next. Tatsumi refuses his request, however, saying that he'd like to be the one to teach them despair. He heads out to meet Shunta, and announces that he's going to take Exeseed. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment Divine Demon-God is featured. Matches Shunta vs. Kiki Turn 1 (Kiki): -Kiki summons Camion-Cat at LV2. Turn 2 (Shunta): -Shunta summons Koleon at LV2 and The NinthBeast Jaguaredge. -Shunta attacks with The NinthBeast Jaguaredge. With its effect when attacking, Camion-Cat is destroyed. Kiki takes a life. Four lives remain. -Shunta attacks with Koleon. Kiki takes a life. Three lives remain. Turn 3 (Kiki): -Kiki summons two Gatoblepas. Then, she sets a burst. -Kiki attacks with Gatoblepas. Shunta takes a life. Four lives remain. With Gatoblepas's effect when attacking, Holy Life, because it decreased Shunta's life, a core from the void is placed in Kiki's life, bringing it up to four. -Kiki attacks with Gatoblepas. Shunta takes a life. Three lives remain. With Holy Life, Kiki's life is brought up to five. Turn 4 (Shunta): -Shunta summon Koleon. Then, he summons The SeventhBeastDragon Draleon at LV2. With its effect when summoned, both Gatoblepas is destroyed. -Shunta attacks with Koleon. Kiki takes a life. Four lives remain. Because her life is decreased, Kiki activates her burst, Yourai Spark. The NinthBeast Jaguaredge and Koleon gets minus 5000 BP. Because their BP is brought to zero, they're destroyed. Turn 5 (Kiki): -Kiki summons The WiseBeast Sphinx at LV2. With its effect when summoned, Yourai Spark is returned to her hand. Then, she sets a burst. Turn 6 (Shunta): -Shunta summons The SeventhBeastDragon Draleon. -Fearing that his spirits would be destroyed again if the burst is Yourai Spark, he doesn't attack. Turn 7 (Kiki): -Kiki summons Kudagitsunen. Then, she summons Divine Demon-God. Finally, using core from The WiseBeast Sphinx, she summons The BeautyHero Cleopatras. She braves Sphinx on the left side of Divine Demon-God and Cleopatras on the right. -Kiki attacks with The WiseBeast Sphinx. With Divine Demon-God's effect, when braved on the left side, The SeventhBeastDragon Draleon gets minus 4000 BP, brining its BP down to 4000. Shunta takes two lives. One life remains. -Kiki attacks with The BeautyHero Cleopatras. With Divine Demon-God's effect, an opposing spirit with 6000 BP or less is destroyed, destroying the weakened Draleon. Shunta blocks with Koleon. Koleon is destroyed. Turn 8 (Shunta): -Shunta summons Koleon. Then, he summons Flame Demon-God and The HoreseTwelveGodKing Exeseed. He braves Exeseed on the left side of Flame Demon-God and Draleon on the right. -Shunta attacks with The HorseTwelveGodKing Exeseed. With Flame Demon-God's effect, when braved on the left, Kiki's burst, Yourai Spark, is discarded, and all of his spirits get 5000 BP. With Exeseed's effect when attacking, Seal, the Soul Core on it is placed in Shunta's life. Then, with its effect when Sealed, all of his spirits in the family "God-King" and "Ten Crown" gain Run The Distance. With Run The Distance, Exeseed target attacks The BeautyHero Cleopatras. The BeautyHero Cleopatras is destroyed, and with Run The Distance's effect, Kiki loses three lives. One life remains. -Shunta attacks with The SeventhBeastDragon Draleon. With Flame Demon-God's effect, when braved on the right, Kudagitsunen is destroyed. Then with Run The Distance, Draleon target attacks The WiseBeast Sphinx. The WiseBeast Sphinx is destroyed, and with Run The Distance's effect, Kiki's last life is taken. Winner: Shunta Yoku vs. Yoroi Turn 5 (Yoku): -On Yoku's field is ChickenKnight and The FourthKnight Chevalier, both at LV2. On Yoroi's field is Dio-Mantis and an exhausted The ShelledSwordsman Laminifencer. Both have three lives remaining. -Yoku summons The FourthKnight Chevalier at LV2. With its effect when summoned, an opposing spirit with 5000 BP or less is exhausted, so Dio-Mantis is exhausted. -Yoku attacks with The FourthKnight Chevalier. In flash timing, Yoroi plays the magic, Binding Tree, which exhausts one opposing spirit. The other Chevalier is exhausted. Yoroi takes a life. Two lives remain. Turn 6 (Yoroi): -Yoroi summons The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix at LV2. -Yoroi attacks with The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix. With its effect when attacking, Seal, the Soul Core on it is placed in Yoroi's life, bringing it down to LV1. Then, in flash timing, Yoroi plays the magic, Gale Lord Finish. This exhausts Yoku's remaining ChickenKnight. In addition, with its effect when Sealed, all of Yoku's exhausted spirits are returned to his hand, clearing his field. Yoku takes a life. Two lives remain. With its effect when Sealed, Soar, Yoroi pays one cost from Gale-Phoenix, and it is refreshed. -Yoroi attacks with The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix and The ShelledSwordsman Laminifencer. Yoku is forced to take his last two lives. Winner: Yoroi Cards Used Red Koleon The NinthBeast Jaguaredge The SeventhBeastDragon Draleon The HorseTwelveGodKing Exeseed Flame Demon-God Green ChickenKnight The FourthKnight Chevalier Dio-Mantis The ShelledSwordsman Laminifencer Binding Tree The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix Gale Lord Finish Yellow Calmion-Cat Gatoblepas Yourai Spark The WiseBeast Sphinx Kudagitsunen Divine Demon-God The BeautyHero Cleopatras Cast *Shunta Mogami- Makoto Koichi *Yoku Albatrosa- Mutsumi Tamura *Eto Etoshinmori the 8th- Sawako Hata *Tatsumi- Jun Fukuyama *Mei Merryhadda- Kotori Koiwai *Kiki Beresia- Ayane Sakura *General Inui- Tomokazu Sugita *Kinoto- Nichika Omori *Shishi- Kei Shindou *Yoroi- Shigeo Kiyama *Mofumofu- Misaki Watada *Kento Mogami- Misaki Watada *Toshio Mogami- Tomokazu Sugita *Kiki's Father- Kenichirou Matsuda Main Staff *Script- Tsuyoshi Tamai *Storyboard/Episode Director- Kei Umahiki *Animation Director- Tomoko Ishida Category:Episodes: Double Drive